IRIS
by shy-baby-2007
Summary: Edward left Bella 50 years ago and thought she was dead. Their family started a band ..... what happens when Edward sees Bella. will bella forgive him? who knows? R&R please better then it sounds later lemon Much Love Shy btw i have deleted the authornote
1. perface

**A/nso this story might suck and have a lot of spelling mistakes in it but please live with it and don't judge because my computer don't have a spell check on it its stupid i know hehehe but yeah please review i think its going to be a great story. love you all **

**Shy**

**Disclaimer : i do not own twilight **

**preface **

When Edward left me I thought it was the worst thing that could ever happen to me. One day walking home from school because my truck broke down. I ran into this man name Vincent who decided to change me.

That is when I Realized that I was alone and no one could ever love me. I have to spend my whole life by myself, which is forever I should add. Great I thought to myself what else could possibly go wrong.

This is what I wanted, wasn't it?

To be a vampire and live forever. I thought it threw and I only wanted it because I could be with Edward forever. but he has left me and was not coming back so i had to survive, Somehow.

After Wondering By myself for almost 3 years, knowing i couldn't go back to Charlie. I met a girl named Laniey. She became my best friend adn from there we have been joyed at the hip. We have met others but no one has ever came close to breaking our bond.

One day she met Ashton and fell for him but she never left me though. She knew about Edward but never heard of him so I didn't care what I told her.

Its be 50 years now since he left. He Probably thinks I'm dead. Little does he know that I'm very much alive.


	2. Chapter 1: For you I will

_**Chapter one: For you i will**_

_**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight**_

**EPOV**

It has been 50 years since I left the love of my life, My Bella. But it is for the best i couldn't hurt her know. She probablyy has a family and a husband. She might even be dead now. I know Charlie past away 7 years after i left, because i seen it on the news but they didn't mention anything on Bella. She probably was heart broken that her father had died. it kills me to know that i could be there to help her through such a hard time. But i know it was for the best. she would never have to be in danger again.

In the last 2 years Alice, Emmett , Rose, Jasper and i have decided to make a band for the fun of it. However we did not know that we would be still doing it since someone thought we would be make millions doing it. Even though i know that Micheal our manager was only thinking of himself. i didn't care the music did so much for me. it helped me threw all these years and everyone enjoys it so i don't want to let them down.

"Edward" Alice asked while coming in my room

"Yes i know Alice I'll be ready in a minute" I told her

"Okay cause we only have 45 minutes to get there okay" she stated

" I know Alice Ill be Down in a minute" i repeated then sighed

We had a show tonight at one of the hottest clubs in Seattle tonight it was supposed to be a great night according to Alice, but she always thought every night was a great night. So i hardly was surprised that she was thinking this one was going to be great to. i made my way down stairs and out the door to the cars. where everyone was waiting for me.

"So Alice" I said

"Yes?" she asked a little confused

" So what makes you think tonight is going to be so great" i asked

"Well i just have a feeling tonight is going to be a great night, They are always great nights." she said like she was hinding something from me.

"What did you have a vision or something" i laughed she didn't look very amused

"No Edward I didn't for once, i just have a feeling that tonight it going to be a really great night." she said and i sighed

"LET GO ROCK THE JOINT" Emmett yelled laughing

We got into the cars and were on our way. We made it there in 20 minutes because i was driving one car and Emmett the other. We got there in no time we still had about 15 minutes to set up and talk to our manager.

"So you guys excited about tonight" Michael asked seeming to be a little more excited the usual.

"Yeah i Cant wait" Alice said jumping up and down clapping her hands

I knew for a fact that Michael had this thing for Alice because every time he seen her, he was undressing her with his mind. Which really distubed me.

After we set up everything. We started to talk about what songs we were going to play. I did all the singing mostly always. i also wrote the songs. Most of the time they were about Bella, but my family never seemed to mind. After talking for about 5 minutes we heard a guy begin to announce us.

" Here they are, They ones who you all have been waiting for, The Bloodsuckers" I began to laugh we all thought it would be funny to name ourselves that because we knew it was true. the curtain began to rise and i walked over to the mic

"Hey guys how are you doing tonight" i said trying to sound friendly " We are really excited about being hear" i lied

"YOU READY TO ROCK" Emmett screamed, Everyone screamed

That's when we started " ONE TWO, ONE TWO THREE FOUR" Emmett said hitting it drum sticks together.

I grabbed the mic and started to sing.

**_Met a girl, thought she was grand  
Fell in love found out first hand  
Went well for a week or two  
Then it all came unglued_**

**_In a trapp trip I can't grip  
never thought I'd be the one who'd slip  
then I started to realize  
I was living one big lie_**

**_She fucking hates me... trust  
she fucking hates me... la la la love  
I tried too hard and she tore my feelings  
like I had none and ripped them away_**

**_She was queen for about an hour  
After that shit got sour  
She took all I ever had  
No sign of guilt no feeling of bad_**

**_In a trapp trip I can't grip  
never thought I'd be the one who'd slip  
then I started to realize  
I was living one big lie_**

**_She fucking hates me... trust  
she fucking hates me... la la la love  
I tried too hard and she tore my feelings  
like I had none and ripped them away_**

**_That's my story, as you see  
Learned my lesson and so did she  
Now it's over and I'm glad  
'Cause I'm a fool for all I've said_**

**_She fucking hates me... trust  
she fucking hates me... la la la love  
I tried too hard and she tore my feelings  
like I had none and ripped them away_**

**_Trust  
la la la la la la la la la love  
Trust  
She fucking hates me _**

Then we started the next song because it wasn't like we needed to breathe so i wasn't out of breath " this ones a little slower" i said " I wrote this song Along Time ago" Like 51 years ago i thought to myself " For someone i really love"

**_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_**

**_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_**

**_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When every thing's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_**

**_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive_**

**_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When every thing's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_**

**_I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When every thing's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_**

**_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am _**

When we were done playing i heard Alice's thoughts " ask if there are any request for us to play." she thought i kinda thought it was weird that she would say that. " Okay so we are going to do something different tonight what do you say" i asked the crowd

" YEAH" They all screamed at the same time

" Okay so we want to know if anyone had any requested for us to play" i said and kinda asked at the same time

Everyone raised there hand Screaming me me me over here you know that kind of stuff i looked around and saw a girl with blond hair, jumping up and down, she was pretty but not at all my type. I pointed at her " You" i said still pointing at her " what song do you want me to play

" OVER MY HEAD" She screamed

"Okay everyone ready" i said and then turned to look at my sisters and brothers who all smiled, and then started, i was wondering why they were all smiling though but i just started to sing

**_I never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears_**

**_Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind_**

**_Let's rearrange  
I wish you were a stranger I could disengage  
Say that we agree and then never change  
Soften a bit until we all just get along  
But that's disregard  
Find another friend and you discard  
As you lose the argument in a cable car  
Hanging above as the canyon comes between_**

**_Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind_**

**_And suddenly I become a part of your past  
I'm becoming the part that don't last  
I'm losing you and its effortless  
Without a sound we lose sight of the ground  
In the throw around  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down  
I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves_**

**_Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind_**

I stopped and heard Alice again " we have time for one more requested so ask again" she thought. This was becoming very strange we never did this but whatever i thought then asked again " So We have time for one more request what song so you want us to play?" i asked

Everyone started jumping up and down. raising there hands screaming me me me again for the second time tonight. i looked around the crowd again, and that when i seen her.

she looked like Bella but more pronounced in her face and body. she looked about 18 i thought to myself is that her or is it just someone who looks like her. she kinda looked sad she was standing with a girl blond beautiful and a man brown hair and looked about the same aged i pointed at her "YOU" i said and she looked up" what song do you want me to play"

She starred at me for a minute and i tried to read her thoughts but i couldn't, this could not be happening she should be old or dead i was shocked i think so realized it to because she looked away for a minute and then returned to looking at me " for you i will" She said it was like music to my ears to hear he voice.

i smiled at her she just looked away" okay for you i will it is" i said then looked at Alice and glared at her for a minute when she just smiled and started _**to play. i**_ started to sing and never looked away from her.

**_Wondering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
As what I can't have  
Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair  
round your finger  
Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you._**

**_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
and cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will_**

**_Forgive me if I st-stutter  
From all of the clutter in my head  
Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes  
Like a water bed  
Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways  
a thousand times, no more camouflage  
I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall._**

**_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you_**

**_If I could dim the lights in the mall  
And create a mood I would  
Shout out your name so it echoes in every room  
I would_**

**_That's what I'd do,  
That's what I'd do  
That's what I'd do  
To get through to you_**

**_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will _**

I think if she could of she would of been crying right there on the spot i couldn't help but smile " So that's our show have a great night and be safe and remember party all night long and live as long as you can" i said " We love you" looking right at Bella.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

EPOV

How the hell could this be? I didn't even think she was alive, its been over 50 years since I saw that face. How I longed for this moment to see my Bella the one and only love of my life. Who changed her? And why does she look so young still? She looks like it happened right after I left. I left to keep her away from this life to have a normal human life. But I guess that didn't go as I planned.

Then, that's when it dawned on me. Did she know that I would be here? Singing in the band? We never put picture on our Cd's so I don't see how see could know. Has fate brought us back together? Has she been looking for me? Oh how I would love to pull her in my arms and kiss those tasty lips of hers.

She looked upset, was that because of me. Then everything came to back to me at that moment, Alice she had seen this, thats why she was blocking her thoughts from me. She knew that she was going to be here. She wanted me to see her, she wanted me to glance around the crowd so I would know. Why wouldn't she tell me that Bella, my Bella was alive? But I thought for a moment I knew why I told her not to look in to Bella future I wanted her to live her life. She knew I wanted that and thats why she didn't tell me.

"Alice, Why the hell didn't you tell me?" I asked glaring at her. She knew I was upset and I haven't been myself. Why couldn't she tell me that she was alive? "Why the Hell didn't you tell me she was alive?"

"Because I didn't know Edward" She said looking like she was going to start crying " I promise I didn't look into her future... I swear... I did what you asked but I couldn't help this vision, she was in our path so she was in the vision I had" she started to sob

"Alice why are you crying?" I asked trying to make scene of this "I know you didn't do this on purpose please don't do that"

"Alice" Somebody asked from behind me. I knew that voice, it was Bella, my Bella. I turned around to see her face. It has been so long, I wanted to hold her in my arms I wanted to kiss her and show her how much I was sorry.

"Bella" Alice Screamed in excitement "What are you doing here?... Oh my god... I cant believe its you. ...Ive missed you so much" Alice said running over and hugging her, how I wish I could do that. _'Edward say something to her shes so upset.' _

But I couldn't say anything what was I suppose to do just get on my knees and beg her to forgive me. Tell her how much I loved her. I couldn't stand it. I couldn't even think right so I just looked down to the floor and frowned.

"I was just going to ask you the same question. You started a band. Wow thats great. Ive missed you to Alice." She said never looking in my direction. "Where is everyone else"

"Well Edward is behind me as you can see" she said pointing at me over her shoulder. "And the rest of them are loading the stuff into the cars" Alice said.

Right on cue everyone walked up behind her "OH MY" Esme scream running over to Bella hugging her tight " Bella is that really you" she asked looking at her like she was a ghost.

'Is that really her. I wonder who changed her? what happen to her? Edward man I can feel so much emotions coming off of her...sorry man' Jasper thought

"The one and only Bella Swan" She giggled and everyone joined in.

Emmett picked Bella up and swung her around. " Bella Ive missed you so much." He stated

"Emmett...Cant... Breathe." she said while Emmett set her down

"Oh sorry" Emmett apologized. _'Edward look its Bella man does she ever look so hurt and ripped apart' _I frowned.

"Its okay its not like I have to but it does get uncomfortable" she stated " Ive missed you too Emmett. Ive missed all of you" she said looking around still never looking at me. She looked like she would be crying if it was possible.

"Bella there you are we have been looking everywhere for you. We thought you left once you saw hi...m" The girl stopped when she saw me._' oh god no... this cant be happening this is going to crush her so bad... shes been hurting for so long over him... shit fuck hes a mind reader.' _this made me sad but also it was funny to hear her swear in her thoughts

So she must of talked about me to her friend. Does she still love me? If she does then why hasn't she looked at me since shes been standing here.

"Oh ya sorry I just wanted to see Alice" She said "Laney, Ashton this is my friend Alice Cullen the one I have told you about and this is her family" She said Point to us while she said our names. " Emmett, Rosalie , Jasper, Esme, Carslie and Edward. She sighed "everyone this is Laney and Ashton my family"

"Hello" Everyone said in unison

_'Bella looks so hurt Edward, I cant stand to see her like this'_ Esme thought

"It really nice to put faces to the names we have heard so much about you" Laney said smiling.

"Nothing bad don't worry" Bella said then smiled

"We wouldn't blame you if you did" Rosalie said which shocked us all when she turned and hugged Bella "We are so sorry Bella we didn't want to leave, but someone made us." Rosalie gave me a death glare._'Edward do you see her she hasn't said one word to you, I cant believe you hurt her like this' _

"Its okay, you did want you had to. I forgive you but we really should go" Bella said sounding a little upset

"Ya we should" Laney said when she turned to look at me. _'I know you are a mind reader and I want you to listen to me. You hurt her I will make sure I kill you myself, I have been with her for almost 47 years and I want you to know there is not a second that goes by that she isn't hurting over you'_ she was screaming in her head at me who does she think she is.

But I couldn't blame her I was yelling at myself in my own head.

_'Edward talk to her, if you don't you will regret it... who knows when we will see her again'_ Alice said to me in her thoughts "Bella where are you living? ... are we going to see you again?" Alice asked with a sad smile on her face.

"Well" Bella hesitated " I don't know if thats a good Idea"

"Why Bella?" Esme asked "You know you are always welcome in our house." she stated

"I don't know if I could handle it right now" she said with a frown looking down on the ground

Thats it I had to say something I had to I couldn't see my angel look like that. She should have a smile on that face not a frown.

"No you should come, if you would like when you do come over I will leave" I said looking at the floor

"No i'm not going to make you leave your own house so I can come over" she stated still not looking at me. "Alice here is my cell Number and my house number call me and I tell you how to get to my house" she said handing Alice a piece of paper.

"Okay" Alice said with a small smile " we will come see you okay I promise your not getting rid of me that easy. Not again" Alice said giggling

After the goodbyes, I couldn't stop watching her walk away with Laney's arm around her shoulder trying to make her feel better. I could see she was hurting. I wanted to be there for her tell her I love her how I made the stupidest mistake of my life but how?

"BELLA" Alice screamed, making her turn around. " we have another show tomorrow here at 10... come okay"

"Okay" she said then turned around so she could go home. Where I have no idea but she was leaving out of my life again. How could I be so stupid. No wait she said shes coming to the show tomorrow. Yes I can sing to her.

* * *

Review please i love you all much love

shy


	4. Authers note: HOSTAGE

**Sorry guys not posting anymore until I get more reviews.**

**I need to know that you love my story and until then I'm holding the chapters hostage he he he he he he he he**

**No but you really should review give me a ego boost. **

**So tell me if you love my story and ill write more ... MUCH LOVE **

**SHY**


	5. Chapter 3: see you again

**A/n: okay I will not keep this chapter hostage any longer but I will keep the others in till I get at least 10 more reviews I mean it... I want to know if people really like my story or ill will stop writing and delete it... he he he he he... LOVE YOU GUYS **

* * *

**SHY**

**Chapter 3 **

**BPOV**

Of course the first time I wanna go do something fun to get my mind of him. Its the one place he is. I haven't seen him in so long and I wanted to run up and kiss him, but another part of me wanted to slap him across the face. He thought he was protecting me. Didn't do a great job of that. I'm still a monster, just like him.

"Bella... hon are you okay" Laney asked me putting her arm over my shoulder. " you know we don't have to go tonight if you don't want to right... its no big deal."

"I know" I sighed " I really missed Alice tho and I wanted to see her tonight if thats okay?" I asked I really didn't know how Laney would feel about the whole old best friend thing, coming into my life.

"Of course why wouldn't it be find hon? Are you afraid that ill get mad cause your old best friend came into your life again? She asked I shook my head " well dont think that way okay I will always love you okay I promise"

"I love you too" I said "Laney can I ask you something?"

"Well you just did," she stated and we giggled " but okay shoot"

"Well" I started " did you know that they were going to be there?" I asked

"Well I saw them there if thats what you mean" She stated " but I didn't have a clue it was them... I'm sorry"

"No its fine" I said. Really it was. I didn't want to tell her tho it ripped my heart out seeing him again and his voice is so sexy I couldn't stop thinking about him or the rest of them. I wanted to be part of his family once upon a time. But I don't think it will be like that ever again. I have my family yes it little but they love me and I love them.

"Okay I'm going to see Ashton okay" she said the kissed me on the cheek "Oh yeah and Bella?"

"Yeah"

"Dont think about it to much okay"

" I wont" I said as she was walking out the door.

I had a shower and I was getting ready to go. Looking at my clothes depressed me. I hated looking at my clothes cause it reminded me of Alice and how she always tried to take me shopping.

I decided that I would wear something that I know Alice would like, just to see the look on her face.

I decided to go with a black and pink plaid mini skirt and a pink tank top with black mesh over top. It kinda looked like I was a punk or something but I didn't care. I also decided to put my black gloss knee high stilettos on. I did my make up and my hair. Feeling great about the way I looked, I walked out the door and down the stairs to meet Laney and Ashton who were on the couch making out.

" oh god can you please do that in your room... I really don't want to see that" I said smiling

"sorry about that" laney said " we ready to go... Bella you look hot!!" she said stand up walking towards the door

I laughed " Well that is what happens when I am going out" I said laughing again.

She just shrugged and walked out the door to get the viper. I never knew why everyone wanted to go fast but it was kinda fun after I turned. We all had the need for speed. We got into the car and started to go to the club.

This is going to be very hurtful I can just imagine. Looking at those topaz eyes and the god like vampire. I always wondered what it would be like to have his body next to mine naked. 'BELLA' I screamed at my self 'stop it he doesn't want you he never did thats why your still alone 50 years later Bella' I thought to myself.

When we arrived at the club. It was packed I wanted to kill almost every human there just for being the way they were over Edward. Why the hell am I still jealous? He doesn't want me he never did. But I couldn't help it I loved him with all my being. God help me I'm still head over heels over him.

When I finally looked up at the stage I seen Edward walk onto the stage to the Mic. Alice was on base and so was jasper and Emmett was on the drums and Rosalie was on the Electric _guitar. It was werid seeing them all play in a band, I thought that Edward was the one who loved music._

_Edward started to talk " Hows it going to night?... we have a special show planned for you tonight." he said smiling. Okay that was weird._

_"We will be a couple of new songs and then let 2 people come up here and sing a song to the crowed... how does that sound" everyone screamed. What the hell Ive never heard of this before._

_" so this is a new song I wrote last night and your the first to hear it ... hear it goes." they started to play it was soft music. I was relaxing and the Edward started " Its called Iris" he siad before he started to sing._

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be _

_And I don't want to go home right now  
_

'Oh my god' I thought 'This cant be about me.' __

And all I can taste is this moment

_And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

Oh my god, why is he looking at me this cant be right it just cant be. Theres just no way.

_  
And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When every thing's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When every thing's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

_  
_"I think this songs about you Bella" Laney whispered in my ear_  
_

_I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When every thing's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am _

_  
_Oh well now this is just great. What do I do. God help me. I going crazy I have to

be. Theres not way in hell this song is about me

_  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_ Did you like it?" __What did you think?" __Edward asked everyone screamed except me. "Great that song was about a girl I have love for a very long time" He stated the crowd screamed again " hes the next song its called Trip." what the hell, is he rubbing it in that he has a new girl friend or something. Fuck him._

_"Bella Swan" I looked up shocked that he actually said my name is in front of everyone. " This songs for you" I would of blushed if I was still human. Maybe he does still love me. God help me what am I saying this Isn't suppose to be like this. He began to sing._

___Some say love is not for sinners_

___I believe that isn't true_

___'cause when I was finished sinning_

___love came down and showed me you _

_I started to sob. Why is he doing this to me. He left me._

___And you told me how to get there _

___so I tried to find a way_

___the I ran into your garden_

___but I tripped out the gate_

___I tripped out the gate_

_I leaned on Laney's shoulder . She hugged me " its okay sweetie"_

___what are you doing to me?_

___I'm so into you _

___and the hardest part is knowing_

___that I'll never follow through_

___you're slowly killing me _

___and I wish it wasn't true_

___cause I'm so into you _

___like a ton of bricks it hit me _

___and woke me from this dream_

___no matter how hard I tried to wash my hands _

___I could never get 'em clean_

___I could never get 'em clean_

_he was staring right at me while he sang this song. Why is he doing this to me I don't understand_

___what are you doing to me?_

___I'm so into you_

___And the hardest part is knowing_

___ill never follow through _

___you're slowly killing me _

___and I wish it wasn't true_

___cause I'm so into to you_

_I'm Slowly killing him. Is he crazy. He left me. What the hell. Man I love him so much I want to go up there and kiss him._

___Can you hear me? _

___Cause I can't change what I'll always be._

_He just stared at me for a couple of minutes while the crowd went wild. " I am guessing you all liked it" he said they all screamed. " okay so now we are going to let someone come up here and get them to sing ... and you have a choice to sing with or with out me" he said in his velvet voice."Lets see who is __going to be the lucky someone to come up here" he said searching the crowd " you he said pointing to Laney. _

_"ME" She screamed_

_"Yeah come on and sing a song for this wonderful crowd" he said Laney was jumping up and down making her was to the stage._

_"Okay I wanna sing I'm a bitch" she said smiling at me I laughed thats our song for each other " this is mine and my best friends song" she said to the crowd. The music started and then she started to sing._

___I hate the world today_

___you're so good to me_

___I know but I can't change_

___tried to tell you _

___but you look at me like maybe_

___I'm a angel underneath _

___innocent and sweet_

___yesterday I cried _

___must have been relieved to see _

___the softer side_

___I can understand how you'd be so confused_

___I don't envy you _

___I'm a little bit of everything_

___all rolled in to one_

___I'm a bitch, I'm a lover _

___I'm a child, I'm a mother _

___I'm a sinner, I'm a saint _

___I do not fell ashamed _

___I'm your hell, I'm your dream _

___I'm nothing in between _

___you know you wouldn't want it any other way._

___So take me as a am_

___this may mean _

___you'll have to be a stronger man_

___rest assured that_

___when I start to make you nervous_

___and I'm going to extremes _

___tomorrow I will change_

___and today wont mean a thing_

___Chorus _

___just when you think you for me figured out_

___the seasons already changing _

___I think its cool you do what you do_

___and don't try to save me_

___Chorus _

___I'm a bitch I'm a tease _

___I'm a goddess on my knees_

___when you hurt when you suffer _

___I'm your angel undercover_

___I've been numb I'm revived _

___cant say I'm not alive_

___you know I wouldn't want it any other way_

_I screamed after she was down it was always o much fun singing that with her. I cant believe she did it. Man how I loved her. She handed back the Mic to Edward after telling them thanks _

_"Okay thank you Laney for the wonderful singing." he said after she was walking off the stage." we will let one more person come up here and sing." he stated " who wants to go next?" everyone jumped up and down with their hands up. He looked around the crowd, when his eyes landed on me._

_"You come up and sing us a song" he said pointing at me. _

_" I didn't have my hand up" I stated " but I guess I can" I seen Alice jump up and down clapping her hands. _

_"Thats the spirit" he said while ill walked to the stage " what song would you like to sing?" he said looking at me like I was a ghost._

_"Well lets see" I said thinking. Should I sing a song about a broken heart or should I sing my song... I decided to run over to Alice and tell her and then the rest of them so that Edward didn't know... I told them to block there thoughts to so he wouldn't know._

_"What your not going to tell us what your singing" he looked at me and smiled. I melted right there before answering him_

_"Nope its a surprise" I said and turned to Alice for the signal._

_They started to play the music to the song I was going to start singing. Then I started to sing looking at Edward._

___I've got my sights set on you _

___and I'm ready to aim_

___I have a heart that will_

___never be tamed_

___I knew you were something special_

___when you spoke my name _

___now I cant wait to see you again..._

_I started to sing to the crowd_

___I've got a way of knowing _

___when something is right _

___I feel like I must have knowing right _

___I feel like I must known you _

___in another life_

___cause I felt this deep connection _

___when you looked in my eyes_

___now I cant wait to see you again..._

_I started to jump up and down throwing my arm in the air. I thought to myself if I'm going to do this then do it right Bella _

___the last time I freaked out_

___I just kept looking down _

___I st- st- stuttered when _

___you asked what I'm thinking bout_

___felt like I couldn't breathe _

___you asked whats wrong with me_

___my best friend Lesley said_

_"__oh shes just being Miley"_

___I stopped jumping and started to looked at Edward. _

___The next time we hang out _

___I will redeem myself_

___my heart it cant rest till then_

___whoa whoa I _

___I cant wait to see you again_

_I walked over to Edward and put my hand on his chest _

___I got this crazy feeling _

___deep inside_

___when you called and ask to see me _

___tomorrow night_

___im not a mind reader( he is I thought to myself)_

___but I reading the signs _

___that you cant wait to see me again_

_I turned to the crowd and smiled and started jumping with my arm flying into the air_

___the last time I freaked out_

___I just kept looking down _

___I st- st- stuttered when _

___you asked what I'm thinking bout_

___felt like I couldn't breathe _

___you asked whats wrong with me_

___my best friend Lesley said_

_"__oh shes just being Miley"_

___The next time we hang out _

___I will redeem myself_

___my heart it cant rest till then_

___whoa whoa I _

___I cant wait to see you again_

___I've got my sight set on you _

___and I'm ready to aim _

___the last time I freaked out_

___I just kept looking down _

___I st- st- stuttered when _

___you asked what I'm thinking bout_

___felt like I couldn't breathe _

___you asked whats wrong with me_

___my best friend Lesley said_

_"__oh shes just being Miley"_

___The next time we hang out _

___I will redeem myself_

___my heart it cant rest till then_

___whoa whoa I _

___I cant wait to see you again_

___whoa whoa I _

___I cant wait to see you again_

_ After I was done singing. I don't know what happened I know I was taking a bow and when I got back up straight, Edwards lips were on mine moving together like one. I haven't felt this in a long time I didn't want it to stop. He's never kissed me like this it was deep and he wasn't afraid to hurt me. He growled against my lips and stepped away from me_

_" And thank you Bella for that wonderful song and I hope you do this with us again sometime" he said " And for the rest of you I hoped you enjoyed our concert have a great day and live life to the fullest... We love you all" he said waving._

_He grabbed my hand and run at human pace back stage. What the hell is going on here. He doesnt love me. He left me and now hes kissing me in front of humans on stage. Man I dont know what to think anymore. _

_"Bella we need to talk" he said looking at my turning around to face me._

_" yeah I think we do Edward. What the hell was that back there why the hell would you kiss me in front of everyone? Like you left me cause you didn't love me anymore and then I see you 50 years later and your kissing me?... I said I was so confused I wanted to kiss him again but I also wanted to slap him across the face.. " Edward why the hell did you do that? Do you have any idea what you did when you left? What shape you left me in? Are you cra..." he cut me off with kissing me again._

_I wanted to keep kissing him, but I knew it was wrong. I couldn't do this I cant let him hurt me again there is no way in hell. I pulled away a slapped him across the face. He stood there in shock._

_" WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" I screamed " YOU CANT COME BACK AFTER 50 YEARS AND JUST KISS ME AND MAKE IT ALL BETTER"_

_"Bella, I didn't mean to hurt you I swear. I seen you were in danger with me around. I didnt want this for you. I love you I swear. I missed you so much your the only one I will ever love. All my songs everything I think about its always about you. I missed you so much please please try to understand that, ... I cant live with out you." He begged " I only left so you could have a normal human life and stay out of danger. I thought you would be safer without me around" he said_

_"No Edward" I said " do you want to see what I was like when you left? I cant do that again how do I know you aren't just playing some stupid game with my head huh? ... like I'm not the smartest person in the world.. but I know when it comes down to it ... I know I couldn't handle It. Ask Laney. Shes always worried about me...I don't go out I don't hunt that often I don't do shit but stay at him listing to my music. At first I couldn't even do that." _

_"Bella I swear I will never leave you again" he promised "I'm nothing with out you. I cant go on living like this anymore... I love you my Bella I have always loved you I lied to you when I said that I didn't." He was on his knees begging me _

_"I cant Edward" I said then sighed he got up on to his feet and held my head in hands_

_"Bella listen to me... what do I have to do to make you love me again" he asked " Ill do anything"_

_"Edward I ...I...I do love you thats not the problem" I said holding back tear less sobs _

_"Then what is if I love you and you love me then why cant we be together like before" _

_"Because Edward you hurt me... how do I know your not going to hurt me again" I asked _

_"Because I will never leave you again" he promised_

_I cant do this anymore I have to get out of here this is going to kill me. I wonder if it is possible for a vampire to died from a broken heart?_

_I started to walk away and took about 15 steps. I was almost at the door to the parking lot when he grabbed me a swung me around and kissed me. I could feel him put all the love and passion and lust in this kiss he wanted me more the anything. I could also feel the pain and everything else come out of it too. I lost myself there was nothing I could do I melted on the spot. My hands when around his neck and entwined with his hair pulling him deeper into the kiss. He did pull away. His one hand was on my arm and the other one in my hair. _

_He pulled away and started kissing my neck to my collarbone and up again.. " I'm..So..Sorry... For...Everything...I...Did...To...You" he said in between kisses. Making his way back to my lips and kissing me again hard and passionate. He pulled out of the kiss and whispered " I love you Isabella Marie Swan with all my heart and soul."_

_" I love you too Edward Cullen" I said kissing him again._


	6. Chapter 4: Surprize

AN: Okay here is the next chapter. But I want to tell you that I know my grammar sucks and I could use better words... but I want to tell you I have never been good at English ...I'm more of a math person. Which is a good thing when your 18 and have a 1 year old son and a baby girl in your belly... due august 30th. So ya I'm sorry about it please just don't hold it against me ... help me decide something to which name do you like better Veda or Emma? Review and answer I cant decide he he he he love you all.

* * *

Shy

Chapter 4

BPOV

We have been kissing for about forever it seems, but it has only been 5 minutes.

My hand was in his hair and the other one was rubbing his chest. His hands were in the same place. He one hand on tangled in my hair grabbing it, and the other one was massaging my breast. This all felt so normal, like he never left me in the first place.

I didn't even realize our families were standing there until Alice started to clap her hands and Ashton cleared his throat. We broke apart, not willingly and looked at them. I would be blushing scarlet red if I was still human. Our families had great big smiles across there faces. Nodding in approval.

"Are you interrupting" Laney asked smiling

"Yes cause we could always come back later" Alice said laughing

"Not not at all" I said

"We heard Bella yelling, so we thought something was wrong so we wanted to make sure everything was alright" Esme said " But I guess everything fine" she smiled.

"Well I don't know about that" I said looking at the floor.

"What do you mean, love?" Edward asked hurt expression on his face.

" I mean we still have a lot to talk over" I said almost to low for anyone to hear.

"Whenever you want to talk we can love" he said smiling. " I have forever"

'No Shit' I thought to myself. "I know" I said instead not wanting him to think bad about me.

Alice started smiling and clapping her hands. "Bella why don't we go over to your house?" she asked " We would all love to see your house" She stated.

"Its up to Laney" I stated looking at her, hoping she would say no.

She just Shrugged. "Yeah sure" she said looking at everyone. 'Traitor' I thought to myself.

Its not that I didn't want them to come over. Its just I didn't know. I didn't want... I don't know if I was ready for everything. It seems that it was happening all to fast. One minute there were out of my life. The next they all wanted to be a part of my family about. I didn't know what to do. I loved them have always loved them, but was it enough? I didn't want to get hurt again.

"Okay" I said smiling "You can follow us"

I started of to the door when someone grabbed my hand. I looked over to see a smiling Laney. Walking toward our car Laney decided to break the silence.

"So how was it?" She asked bumping me with her shoulder.

"It was the best" I said Laughing and rolling my eyes.

"I could see you were going to take it all the way if we did say something soon" She said laughing.

"Shut up" I Said "Before I throw you across the parking lot." I hissed.

"I'm just playing" She said holing her her hands up.

"Shut up and get in the car" I said with venom in my voice .

"Touchy" she said while getting in the car. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

The ride home was quiet and when I drive at human pace it takes 45 minutes to get to our house. I was glad for the fact the I had time to think about everything. But my mind just kept going to Edward and his sweet lips brushing against mine. This was really hard for me.

EPOV

We were following Bella and all I could think about was her lips and how badly I wanted them to be on mine once again. The way we our lips moved as one, and how her body felt pressed against mine. I wanted nothing more but to hold Bella in my arms once more and make her mine. I wanted to take her right there I wanted to know what it felt like to be inside of her. Our bodies as one, I couldnt help but picture her naked and having her soft breast in my mouth. I was taking out of my thoughts my jasper.

"Dude could you please stop before I attack Alice." he said 'Fuck I thought to myself I forgot jasper and was in the car with me.

"Sorry man" I apologized. He had on idea what it was like to be a 158 year old virgin. I wonder if Bella has ever had sex. Probably what would she wait for. She was perfect in every way, she probably has done it a million times. She could have anyone she wanted shes so beautiful.

"Its okay" he said "But don't you think you should cool it a bit because you know that you have only been back on talking terms with her for about a 45 minutes." I growled I didn't want to think about it like that. "Hey I'm just saying"

"I know" I sighed. I didn't know what else to say. I didn't want to push her away. I wanted her to come to me. I wanted her to love me, and be in my arms.

About 40 minutes we turned on to a dirt path in the trees. Well at least she was well hidden from the humans I thought to myself. About five minutes later we could see a 3 story house with huge glass windows, in the middle of a meadow. It was huge for only 3 people. And the house did not scream Bella it more screamed Alice, Esme, Rosalie, or even the Cullen's. Bella used to hate anything expensive. I was again interrupted from my own thought by my families. They were all ogling over the house.

Esme: _This house is beautiful. I wonder what it looks like in the inside?_

Alice: _This cant be Bella's house she would never have a house the expensive._

Jasper: _Wow look at this house. I wonder why the need this much room for 3 people._

Emmett: _Wow, Way to go little sister._

Rosalie_: I want this house. This is Better then the house we live in right now. And the one in forks._

Carlisle: _I didn't know Bella would ever thing about have a house this beautiful. That girl is sure full of surprises. _

"Bella your house is just beautiful" Esme said with a smile. Bella just smiled back.

"Wait till you see the inside" Laney said.

"Why do you need all this room for only 3 people." Alice asked in awe

"Because of Bella" She stated blaming Bella. Bella just rolled her eyes.

"I don't need all this room" she stated "Someone had 3 rooms on the second floor for just her clothes" She said rolling her eyes again. "Laney and Alice will get along just find" she said laughing.

"You like clothes too"Alice screamed and ran over to Laney.

"Yeah I love them... you never can have to many" She said laughing

"Hey I like shopping too" Rose whined walking over to the girls.

"You think thats impressive Rosalie you should see the cars in the garage" Bella said then sighed.

"What kind of cars?" Rose asked.

"A Hummer H3, A 2009 Dodge Viper, and A 2009 Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4" Ashton said with a smirk on his face probably cause he was in love with his cars.

"Awesome" Emmett said walking over to Ashton. " Can you show them to me.

"Yeah but don't try to touch the Lamborghini. Bella Might try to kill you. Its her baby." he said.

Everyone looked over to Bella. Bella has a really fast car. Wow who would of thought that was possible.

"Bella Can I please see your car" Emmett said.

"Yeah I guess but don't think you can drive it.. I'm not stupid I know how you wreck cars." Bella said laughing. "And yeah if you really want to drive it after you see it then yeah go ahead"She was still laughing. We all just looked at her confused.

"Why" I asked

"Because its hot pink with black Flames and Its has a fluffy pink steering wheel" Laney said laughing with Bella.

"Wow Laney you turned her into a girl. Wow who would of thought that was possible." Alice chirped.

"Shut up" Bella said rolling her eyes she looked so beautiful when she did that, I just wanted to go over to her and kiss everywhere on her face."So you wanna see the inside or are we going to stay out here the whole time?"

"Lets see the inside" I Said smiling.

She started walking towards the house. She walked up the stairs to the door and opened it and steped in holding the door ushering everyone in.

When you walked in the door you seen 2 stair case on either side of the room going to the same place. The room had high ceiling and held a painted picture on the room. That looked like the sixteenth chapel_. _It was so beautiful. Word couldn't even explain it beauty. There were gasps from everyone of my family members.

Bella smiled. " I thought you would like it" She stated.

She led us to the the room on the right of the main entrance room. My guess was it was the living room. It had 2 black leather sofa's and a matching love seat and 2 matching chairs. It had a brink fireplace and a 60 inch TV with a surround system. It was nothing that said Bella in here. This stuff was extreme, who would of thought Bella lived here.

"Wow Bella you video games"Emmett said smiling.

"Yeah but there not mine" She said "There Ashton's and ... she was cut off by a child yelling

"MOMMY" A little boy ran over and hugged Laney's leg. Everyone of my family looked at each other in shock.

* * *

**AN: Cliffhanger he he he he he... I know you probably hate me he he he he he. Review for the next chapter. Remember to answer my question... Veda OR Emma For a baby girl.**


	7. Chapter 5

AN: So did you like the last chapter... he he he... I was thinking that because I love you all soooooooooooooooo much that I would post the next chapter sooner. But I might not be able to post the next chapter for a while so yeah work with me okay dont be mad loves ya all

Shyanne

* * *

Chapter 5:

BPOV

"MOMMY" Landen yelled when he seen Laney and ran over to hug her leg. I looked up at the Cullen's and everyone looked shocked. I know what they are thinking that we changed a little 6 year old boy. God how wrong they were.

"Everyone I would like you to meet my son Landen." Laney said smiling at Landen.

"Hi Landen" They all said in unison. You could hear the confusion in their voices.

"Hello" Landen said in a innocent voice.

"Did you guys change a little boy?" Carlisle asked a little wary.

"Oh No... we are not that mean to take a baby from a family." I said trying to defend ourselves I didn't want them to think that I'm some type of monsters that would do that type of thing. "Why don't we sit down and ill explain everything."

We walked over to the couch's and sat down. I was sitting in the matching leather chair facing them. How the hell am I suppose to explain this. I know they will never believe me. I still don't believe myself and I was the one who did it. God I don't know how to start. 'Here it goes' I thought to myself.

"Okay so I know you are all wondering how Landen can be Laney's and Ashton's son." I started. " and I also know you are going to be wondering how it is possible and you may not believe it but Landen is their blood. He is a vampire, he ages, and also he did come out of Laney's stomach."

"How? This is clearly not possible Bella." Carlisle stated, I sighed.

"I know it isn't suppose to be possible but it is... That is one of my powers. I can give vampires our human traits back for a little time... the longest I have done it has been 9 months as you can see." I stated while waving over to Landen.

"What do you mean by Human Traits" Esme asked.

"Well I can make a vampire blush, sleep, eat human food, and have babies. Things like that." I sighed. " We haven't yet figured out the extent of my power but those things I just said is what we have tried."

"So your telling us that you can help vampires have babies?" Rosalie asked smiling.

"Yes" I sighed. Are they believing me or not. I cant tell. I looked around the room and everyone looked amazed. I guess everyone is believing me.

"Its really an awesome gift. Everyday I thank Bella because she gave me something I have always wanted, a child. I love him with all my heart. Hes the best thing that could have happened in my life." Laney said holding back dry sobs.

"It is truly amazing. I think that I talk for everyone when I say. Bella your extremely amazing" Carlisle said.

"Thank you" I said smiling. " I know its hard to believe but I love that you all are hear. And not thinking I'm some kind of freak. There is just one thing tho. I sighed.

"We would never think of you as a freak, dear. You truly are amazing I have been saying that since the first day I met you." Esme said smiling.

"What is the one thing?" Alice asked.

"Well I would like you to keep this on the Down low. The Vonturi don't know about this and I would like to keep it like that. Because I do not what them to take Landen away from his parents. We have a feeling that because he was born a vampire he will be a very strong vampire. I could not lose my nephew." I said " please so if you could not mention this to anyone it would be great?" I asked.

"Oh of course we would dare to." Esme said.

"Thank you" Laney said.

"So when you said its one of your powers what did you mean?" Alice asked.

"I meant that I have more the one power, thats not the only one I have." I stated. " I also have telekinesis." I stated.

"That is so cool" Emmett said " We have to see it come on move me with your mind he said"

Everyone started to laugh at Emmett. Then I decided if he wanted it so bad I would . So I concentrated with my mind and everyone gasp when he started to float in mid air. I just laughed then put him down.

"Wow thats was so much fun" He said laughing.

"Bella Dear I would like to ask you something." Esme said.

"Yes?" I asked "Anything."

"I would like to ask you something very important about your power." she said shyly. What could have her so shy around me. Then it clicked she wanted to know if I would help her and Carlisle have a baby.

"Esme" I said smiling. She looked up at me. Thinking of how to ask me, I'm sure. " I would love to help you. I know you have always wanted a child of your own. And I would love to help." I said smiling. She would have been crying if it was possible.

"Oh Bella, dear." she said running over and hugging me so tight. " thank you. You dont know how much this means to me. To have a child of my own." She said dry sobbing. Everyone was smiling at how their mother was going to become a real mother after all this time. Except rosalie she looked sad and I knew why.

" Here is the thing tho" I sighed everyone looked at me. " I know how much you want to have a baby. And I am willing to do it for you but I think that you need to think this over cause for the next nine months you will have to live her." I said. " Its the only way I can help you I have to be in a 4 mile radius for this to work, and we have to hunt more often and we are going to have to fill the fridge with blood, because you are not always going to feel up to hunting all the time."

"Is that okay tho" Carlisle said "I mean is it okay with Laney and Ashton"

"Yes of course" Laney said looking at Ashton.

"We know how you miss that fact about being human... not being able to have children. We felt the same way. Ashton said. "And we would do anything for you guys cause we know how much Bella loves all of you." he said looking at Edward. I looked down at my feet. I knew they knew how I felt about this family and about Edward but I didn't want to get my hopes up. About them staying in my life now.

"And Rose" I said looking up at Rose. " In a year after this child is born I would love to help you and Emmett have a child I know you have always wanted to be a mother and have a perfect family. I stated. The next thing I knew she was swinging be around the room in a tight sisterly hug. It was very weird I have never seen Rose acted like this.

"Thank you ... thank you ... Thank you. I am so sorry for all the time I was ever mean to you. I will admit that I was jealous of you cause you were human." She stated. "and I know I don't deserve your kindness, but you just made me the happiest vampire alive." She said putting my down.

"I know but like I said before after a year this baby is born because I will be worn out and it will take awhile to get my strength back. And Alice of course if you want then I will help you too." I said. Alice started to jump up and down clapping her hands in excitement.

"Thank you" she said hugging me, I laughed

"you are all very welcome."

I could see how happy everyone was with this. It made me smile. I realized that Edward has been very quiet threw the whole conversation. I wonder what he is thinking about. I looked over to him and he was starring at me smiling. I melted right there when my eyes met his topaz ones. I love him I knew that. And I think he loved me too. But how could I ever be sure that he wouldn't leave me again. I didn't know. I wanted to believe that he wouldn't. I really did. But it was hard.

I started to think about how his lips felt pressed against mine and I wanted them there again I wanted forever to be in his arms. I wanted to have my own children with him I wanted to be able to kiss him everyday and live happy ever after. But I am convinced that vampires well at least me, don't have that kinda of hope and faith that you need to have a happy ever after.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Esme asking me a question.

"So Bella, when would you like to start with the progress" Esme asked me.

"The sooner the better" I said smiling sweetly. It will be so much fun spending time with her. She was smiling at me.

"We Have a lot of room as you can see and I'm sure we can get Laney to move some of her clothes out of the rooms so you all can move in with her so you wouldn't have to make the drive out here all the time." Ashton stated while kissing Laney on the forehead. " This house has more the 12 rooms in it not including Bella's library."

What move in we have only have seen each other 2 days ago. The last time I saw them it was fifty years ago. But what could I say oh no you can move in because I only want Esme to move in. cause I don't want to get hurt again. God how I'm going to kill this guy I love him hes like my brother but I will kill him, I swear.

"I think we should all talk that over before we make a really big desion like that" carlisle said. _Go Carlisle yeah way to go you tell them_. I thought to myself. "But we will let you know tomorrow."

" Okay so Esme" I started " Tomorrow we are going to go hunting.. but we will have to do twice as much. And I will like every to come to help gather the blood for the fridge to. If that is okay?" I asked everyone they all nodded. " Okay we will see you tomorrow then"

"Hey would you mind if I stayed back for a little while" Alice asked " I would like to catch up on things and I would really like to see all thous clothes, Bella was talking about." She chirped.

"No not at all" Laney said I nodded.

"Bella can I talk to you" A sweet velvet voice asked. I wanted to say no but I couldn't I didn't want to get hurt again.

"Yes" I said looking at him.

"Okay we should go we will see you guys at the house later"Carlisle said. "And you Bella we will see you tomorrow around 2." I nodded.

Everyone was getting up to say goodbye and leave. I walked them to the door and told them id see them tomorrow. And closed the door when to strong cold arm wrapped around my waist. I turned to look and then I saw him. Looking down at me wanting nothing more then to kiss him I looked away. I hate that I could control my feelings about him.

"So is there anywhere we can talk in private?" he asked. I nodded and lead him up to the top floor which was all mine.


	8. Chapter6:YAH I DID IT:THE TALK

**An: AWWWWW... guys I love you he he he he he. You guys rock... sorry it took so long hope you like it. MWAH... much love**

* * *

**Shy**

**Chapter 6**

**EPOV **

I couldn't believe what Bella was telling us. It was honestly, just completely amazing. It was wonderful what she was doing for my mother and sisters. They hated this life because they could not have children. I always wondered what it would be like to be a dad, to be a father that someone looked up to and wanted to be like when they got older. I couldn't but wonder if Bella and I were ever going to get back together so we could have children of our own. I didn't even know if she would want children. I was disturbed from my thoughts when Ashton started to talk.

"We have a lot of room as you can see and I'm sure we can get Laney to move some of her clothes out of the rooms so you all can move in with her so you wouldn't have to make the drive out here all the time." Ashton said while kissing Laney on the forehead. "This house has more then 12 rooms In it not including Bella's library.

I could tell Bella was kinda upset about this idea. Even tho she was hiding it well. Maybe because of me the family could move in and I could just live in my house. I knew I would never forgive myself for this, for leaving her.

"I think we should all talk that over before we make a really big decision like that." Carlisle said. _'Edward I would like you to talk to us about this first tho' _he said to me in his thoughts. "But we will let you know tomorrow."

"Okay so Esme"Bella started " Tomorrow we are going to go hunting.. but we will have to do twice as much. And I will like everyone to come to help gather the blood for the fridge to. If that is okay?" She asked we all nodded. "Okay we will see you tomorrow then."

"Hey would you mind if I stayed back for a little while" Alice asked. "I would like to catch up n things and I would really like to see all thous clothes, Bella was talking about" she chirped.

_'Edward you need to talk to Bella... she seems really hurt and confused.' _Jasper thought

" No not at all" Laney said.

I guess this was my only chance so I took it.

"Bella Can I talk to you" I said I could she was hurt.

"yes" she said looking up at me.

"Okay we should go, we will see you guy at the house later" Carlisle said I nodded. " And you Bella, will see you tomorrow at 2." She nodded '_ Edward be nice to her she doesn't seem like her old self. I don't want her to hate us anymore for leaving her.' _

Everyone got up to leave and Bella went to the door to walk them out. After the goodbyes I walked out to the room and wrapped my arms around her waist I didn't want to let her go cause I didn't know if she would take me back. I loved her I knew that, and I knew she loved me but I wanted her to forgive me for leaving her.

She turned around in my arms startled. At first it looked like she was fighting herself not to do something. Then she looked away from my eyes.

"So is there anywhere we can talk in private?" I asked. She nodded and started to lead me up to the top floor.

This house was massive. I looked like she has this whole top floor to herself. Which she probably did. She probably liked being by herself. I knew she loved to read but this library was amazing. This whole house was amazing. She lead me to a room at the end of the hall to the right. When she opened the room my mouth fell open. The room was huge, it was a dark blue with a gold trim around the middle of the wall. 2 of the walls had shelfs on them the went from the floor to the roof, covered in Cd's. There was a huge stereo with surround sound. There was also a huge king size on a platform that had tree stairs leading up on it. To the right of the bed there was doors that I guessed lead to the bathroom and other doors next to the bathroom that lead to the walk in closet. There was all doors on the other side of the bed but leading to the back of the house. Probably to a porch. It was amazing to even be in room like this.

"Close your mouth Edward." she said shyly. I did what see said. And smiled.

"Who would of thought your room would look like this. This is so beautiful." I said in awe.

"Well when you have a sister that can see into the future... it raises the chances of you becoming rich" she laughed.

"So Laney can see into the future like Alice?"I asked raising my eyebrow. Now I can see why see like Laney so much its because shes so much like Alice.

"Yeah" She shrugged. "Her and Alice are going to love each other... I wouldn't doubt they become befriends." She sighed looking over to her stereo. She went over to the stereo and turned it on. When the music started to play it surprised me.

"You like our band don't you?" I asked laughing.

"Well yeah I did but I didn't know it was you... well I thought the lead singer sounded like you but I mean I didn't know it was you." she sighed. "You know you can sit down you don't have to stand by the door. And can you close it to... cause Landen's going to bed soon and I don't want the music to keep him up."

I raised my eyebrow. "Landen sleeps? I thought he was a vampire." I asked. Why would a vampire need to sleep? I asked myself.

"Well yeah but he is human too. I cant really explain it I think when he hits sometime in his teens like 16 to 18 he will turn into a full vampire, you know no sleep need blood. Cant eat human food." she stated.

"So your saying that you don't know if he will become a vampire like us?"

"Well I know he is a vampire cause he has to have blood twice a mouth... but can't hunt for himself." she smiled weakly. " he can run faster then all of us, he can pick us up and he can start fires with his mind..."

"Thats so cool" I said " I have never met anyone that can do that..." I said.

"Well its not so cool when you have to be careful not to upset him" she said "Didn't you have something you needed to talk to me about"She said getting to the point.

What was I suppose to say? Do I start begging for forgiveness? Do I just come out and say it? I don't know what to do. I'm so confused I wanted her back but will she take me back. I wanted to tell her I will never leave again ill spend forever on my knees begging.

"Yes... Um..." I was totally lost for words.

"Are you going to spit it out or do you want me to start." she said.

"Well I don't know where to start." I admitted. It was true I couldn't think one coherent thought.

"Well you could start by telling me why you kissed me at the concert.." she said "Or you could start why you told me you wrote that song for me. Or better yet, you could start by telling me why you left. Why you made the only family I ever thought I belonged to leave."

She would have been crying if it was possible. I could see the pain in her face I wanted to hug her and kiss her and tell her it will be okay. But I knew I couldn't cause it was me that caused that pain I knew that.

"Well" I sighed. "I left because I wanted to protect you from this life... I wanted you to be able to have a normal human life. I wanted you to be able to have children and grow old and be happy living a human life..."

"Well so much for that" she said.

"I didn't think you not being with me after you would run into a vampire and get bit." I said sadly. " I didn't want this for you. I didn't want anything to happen to you. I loved you so much that I didn't want to be selfish. I wanted you to be normal. I wanted you to keep your soul.

"I loved you Bella. I still love you. I have always love you and always will. You are the only thing that kept me going thinking of you it killed me to have to leave you. I didn't want to, but I knew I had to cause you always were in danger with me and our family around." I said with the pain ripping threw my chest I didn't know if I could continue.

"Thats the thing Edward" she said starting to get angry. " Our family... you took our family away. I wanted to be with you forever Edward. And because you were so selfish I lived in my room for over a week I didn't eat, I barely slept. I was a zombie and when I started to go to school again. I didn't even know what was going on. I was so broken Edward you do understand a month after you left my truck broke down and I had to walk to and from school. When I was walking home one day I could scene someone following me, but I couldn't see anyone when I looked. The last time I looked behind me, I turned around and a guy was in front of me with red eyes. Then he grabbed me and pulled me into the forest" She sighed. She was in pain and letting it out. I thought she wouldn't tell me until I asked. But here it was.

" When we got farther into the forest he stopped and turned around and snarled at me. He told me that I would thank him later for this and that I would love the taste of human blood. I knew that I was alone and no one could help me now that you guys weren't there and it scared me to death." She Cringed at the thought. "Then he told me that Victoria sent him and told him to kill me. He told me that he didn't like Victoria so he was going to change me and she could deal with me herself. And I could defend myself and I didn't need you guys.

"Then he bit me and changed me. I thought it was what I wanted to become a vampire to be like you. But I didn't want it. I just wanted to be with you. I was alone after I woke up. I knew what happened to me I was alone and no one wanted me, no one could love me. I could never love anyone again." She was thoughtful for a second. "I was alone for 3 years by myself in the forest. I didn't go into town I didn't go near humans I didn't want to kill anyone. Then I met Laney and she didn't drink human blood either. And we haven't been apart since."

"I'm sorry Bella, I Really am. I never meant to hurt you. I loved you so much I didn't want to damn your soul. I wanted you to live a normal life. I lied to you Bella, I lied to you saying I didn't love you. I didn't think you would believe me so easily. But you did. I thought you would move one I thought you would get married and have children."

"So you still think we don't have souls?" she asked I nodded. "Well you want to know something I still think I have a soul and I know you do to. Only it could hurt this much if you had a soul. We all have souls Edward. Evil is a choice, Edward."

I didn't know what to say. I knew I was a good vampire because I didn't drink from humans. I knew I was. And she had a point, it could only hurt this much that you had to have a soul.

"Bella I know your right. But I want you to know that your not the only one that went threw pain" I said looking at her. "I stayed in my room to for almost 5 years straight. I only came out when someone needed something or I needed to hunt but other then that I didn't leave." I sighed.

"Edward?"

I looked up at her. She was in pain I could see it on her face. I wanted so bad to have her in my arms I wanted to tell her it was okay. I wanted to kiss away the pain. She reached out for my hand. I didn't know what to do. She held my hand in hers looking at me. Like she was thinking of what to do next. She sighed. The started to talk again.

"Edward I want you to know one thing." she stated. " I want you to know that you are the only one I will ever love and the only one I want to be with."

I smiled at that "So what are you saying... all I'm asking for is forgiveness." I stated.

She looked down at our hands. "I am saying if you ever think about leaving me for more then a couple of hours. I will personally hunt you down and rip of every limb of your body." She giggled but turned serious again. I didn't know if I should be excited or fear for my life. " Are you okay with being with me? Because you said you love me."

"YES" I said with joy. Picking her up and swinging her around her room. "I love you Bella I didn't think you could ever forgive me for what I did. I didn't think you still loved me. I thought I would have to beg for forgiveness. For the rest of forever."

"Well you are going to have to gain my trust again cause I cant trust that you wont leave me again ... but you have forever to do so" She smiled.

'_I told you she would forgive you_' Alice thoughts we in my head.

_'You hurt her I will kill you myself.' _Laney thought

_'Shes my sister man ... don't hurt her okay I love her shes family_.'Ashton thought.

I smiled at her and at the thoughts in my head. I didn't care I would never leave her again. I loved her and she loved me. I wanted nothing more then to take her now to have her to the full extent. I pulled her closer to me and crashed her lips against mine. This is were I wanted to be forever her in my arms and our lips together.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. Her hands were in my hair, pulling me closer. I grabbed her ass to support her and the other hand was in her hair. It was like we couldn't get close enough. All I wanted to have her there and now.

I walked over to the platform were her bed was and walked up the three stairs that lead to her bed. I lead over top of her putting her on the bed. Never breaking our seal, I started to kiss down her neck and down her collarbone. And up again breathing in her sent.

I went up to behind her ear placing kisses " I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too" she said breathless.

I placed my lips to hers with all the passion and love and lust I could muster. I started to feel up and down her body with my left hand while the right one supported myself. She tugged on my shirt, clutching it and digging her nails into my back. I could hear the ripping of my shirt. I rubbed her body wildly, wanting nothing more then to take her. I lowered my hand to the bottom of her shirt. Pausing the kiss to look at her face for the go a head. She nodded and pulled me back in to her kiss me with all her might. I pulled her shirt off of her while she tried to undo the buttons on my shirt.

She couldn't take it anymore she flipped us over so she was staling my hips. And rubbed my chest threw my shirt. She was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I touched the beautifully smooth skin above her breast. Ripping her bra off with in one swift moment.

**BPOV**

He ripped my bra off and I sat there shocked. Was this happening? I decide to do whatever I could without letting him go. I ripped his shirt open buttons flying everywhere. I looked at his chest, it was so godly. His marble skin under my hands. He was staring at my breast and took one into his hands. Sitting up so he could kiss me wildly. His hands rubbing ruffly but still light on my chest. He started to kiss down my neck to my collarbone, then put on of my breast in his mouth. While he played with the other one in his hand.

I started to moan in pleasure. I wanted more, I could have him I knew I could. I started to kiss down his neck, breaking the seal he had on my breast. Trailing kisses down his smooth marble like skin. I kissed all the way down his stomach. Making a growl form in his chest. " Shit Bella" he said I smiled against his chest. I reached for his pants to undo them. Looking up at him he was so godly. I wanted nothing more then to taste him.

I have been waiting for this for a long time. I slid down his pants and boxers at the same time I didn't want to waste this moment. He was looking at me like he couldn't believe I was that close. Little did he know that I was about to do to him. I took his huge stiff shaft in my hand and started to stroke it had.

"Bella, OH GOD BELLA" HE moan my name. And I couldn't help it but smile up at him "Harder BELLA OH GOD HARDER" He yelled. I knew what I was doing to him and he couldn't help it. he wanted more.

"What do you want me to do to you Edward" I said. I was going to make him beg me. I didn't know what to do after all I was still a virgin, but I have watched porn before, how hard can it be?

"I want you Bella." he said between moans

"You want me to what"I asked slyly.

"I want your hand to move harder and faster" I said looking at me with lust in his eyes. I did what he said and started moving harder and faster. I could feel him growing thicker in my hand. I could see the Pre-cum ... little dropping of the godly flavor filled my sense's. I dropped my mouth lower and slowly opened my mouth. He filched as my cold breath was at tip of his large cock. I started licking his the tip of his head, the taste was intoxicating. I wanted more, he wanted more.

"BELLLLLLA" He scream my name. Moving my hand faster and hard then before. "OH FUCK BELLA!! I'm... about to cum." I moved my mouth to his hard shaft and started licking everywhere up and down. He moaned in pleasure. I was at the top of his shafted when I decided to put his delicious cock in my mouth.

"OH GOD" I could feel him climax. He was close and I could taste it coming. I wanted nothing more the to suck him dry. I started sucking hard and faster. Wanting him to explode in my mouth. He moved hand to the back of my head pushing my head faster. "Oh FUCK BELLLAAA" He screamed one last time before exploding in to my mouth. I sucked him dry still pumping faster. After there was no more I looked up at him and smiled. He had nothing but love and lust in his eyes.

"Oh god Bella I've never felt anything like that before" he said. "Your turn" he grabbed me and pinned me to the bed. He kissed me passionately at first but turned quietly in to a greedy kiss. He trailed kisses along my jaw and down my neck, making his way to my breasts he wanted we I could see it in his eyes. After playing with my nipples for a while. He started his path again making his way down to my skirt ripping it off, taking my panties along with it. "OH GOD BELLA"He said looking down at me."Your sent is intoxicating."

"Really I haven't noticed."I said sweetly.

Right then I thought I was going to die he started to touch my clit with his finger tracing lightly. I moaned in pleasure. It felt so good then he lowered his hand and stuck it in my entrance and started pumping. "OH GOD EDWARD" I scream "god harder" he did as I said and started pumping harder. He lowered his head and lick my clit it felt so good I could think straight. "OH FUCK FUCK SHIT GOD EDWARD" I screamed his name. I could fell me going to the max . Coming to my climax I arched my back and my eyes rolled at the back of my head. As I was cumin I could hear the sucking noises he sucked my pussy dry. "Oh God Edward"

"You taste better then you smell." He stated smiling.

"I say the same the same about you"

"Bella, I cant wait any longer I need to be inside of you."

"Then what are you waiting for?" I asked smiling.

I bit my bottom lip knowing what was going to come next, I could feel his tip at my entrance. He looked in to my eyes asking for permission. I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him to me with all my might and kissed him wildly, giving him the go a head.

He thrummed inside me, hard enough to kill a human. He started thrashing it to me, getting to his pace. He thrust harder and deeper. I could hear him growling as his hard cock went in and out of me.

"FUCK BELLA YOU DONT KNOW WHAT YOU DO TO ME"he screamed.

"Harder Edward... Please For god sake harder."

"Your wish is my command." he said between moans

"OH YES" I screamed almost at my climax.

"FUCK BELLA" he yelled squirting inside me. Thats when sent me over the edge.

"EDWWWWARD"

He laded on top of me, his face in my hair. Taking deep unnecessary breathes. We were both panting. He slid out of me and whispered into my ear. "I love you Isabella swan."

"I love you too" I said. Feeling something like that, was the best thing I have ever felt. And I was so glad I saved it for my one and only love of my life.


	9. Chapter 7

AN: Sorry guys I haven't written in a long time Ive been busy trying to set up for my new baby girl. But yeah I kinda have writers block he he he but I love you all and ill try to write its really sad that I only have 28 reviews an I have 2408 hits... come on people you have to review more.

OMG I have to try to tell you something ...its the funnest shit I have ever thought. Okay so everyone knows I'm pregnant okay so ... I was having pain really bad pain. It felt like the baby broke my pelvic bone and the first thought I had was OMG is my baby half vampire he he he I know I'm a freak but it was the first thought that came in to my head... you know the fact that Nessie broke Bella's pelvic bone he he he he and also my boyfriend always plays around telling me hes a vampire and hes going to suck me dry he he he he don't ask...

Chapter 7

BPOV

Its been a couple of days since me and Edward got back together. We had to go hunting to gather blood and also we needed to get everyone moved in. I didn't mind at all they were here but it did feel a little bit weird after all this time. Today was suppose to be the day my little power came in use. Good god. Somebody kill me now. I really didn't want to tell them how this worked.

" Bella I'm so happy you guys are back together" Esme said pulling me into a hug.

"Yeah me to" I smiled. "Okay so we have all the blood we need for at least a month right?" I asked

"Yes we have more then enough for a month" Carlisle said.

"Okay so this is going to be really weird to say but." I didn't know how to put it, do I just say it or not like they are my parents who would want to say this to there parents.

"But" Carlisle and Esme said together.

"Well okay so you to are going to have to... you know... but I have to be in the... room... its the only way it can work." I said shyly. But it was the only way it can work.

"Well okay... anything so I can have a baby" Esme said.

"I wont be watching I just have to read a book or something." I said feeling very uncomfortable. Like these people are like my parents. And I'm telling them that I have to be in the room while there are having sex. God kill me now please. I would be bright red if I was still human.

"Okay so when do you want us to be... you know?" Carlisle asked.

"When ever you want to. Maybe you would what to do it now though because your kids have a concert tonight." I stated. God only knows how awkward this was.

"Good point" Esme said

"Okay ill just get a book and then walk in after you are started cause I dont want to be there the whole time. It's a little weird that I have to be in the same room with people that are like my parent while they are having sex." I stated shyly

"Okay we will be in our room." they started to walk up the stairs. "Bella thank you so much sweetheart." Esme said running over quickly to hug me one last time before they were in there room.

I started up the stairs only going human pace. Really I only had to be there for them to finish like the last five minutes. But just to make sure I would at least want to be there for 10 minutes at least I get to catch up on my reading.

With Edward around I haven't been able to get a lot of time by myself. We are always all over each other. I loved it but I miss the time by myself. Not.

I walked up stairs into my room to get my book. When I heard someone scream in pain. Thats what it sounded like at least I ran to Alice's room and opened the door quickly, thinking she screamed cause of a vision. I didn't think I would find what I seen.

There in front of me was Jasper and Alice in a very weird position.

"Shit...I...I...I'm sorry" I stuttered. God I really didn't want to see that. I closed the door behind me and ran to Carlisle and Esme's room. At least this time I was suppose to be here. And I knew to look away. I walked in the room and they just did what they were doing. Because they knew I was suppose to be here.

I sat on the couch trying to drown in my book and my own thoughts over there moans and it worked. I was happy. I let my power flow. Just in case. Reading my book let me settle down from seeing Alice and Jasper it was so rude for me to walk in on them. God I thought my ears where good.

I started to wonder what Edward was doing right now. Thinking to myself maybe when I get out of this room I could give him some pleasure before the concert. When I looked over to the bed cause I didn't hear anymore moaning, I seen them both almost fully dressed. I got up so I could walk out of the room. When Esme wrapped me up into a hug.

"Thank you so so so so much Bella dear. You just made me the happiest vampire ever" she said swing me around.

I laughed. "Your welcome. Really it was nothing." I smiled at them both.

"Bella it was something. You have amazing gift, I would love to have you as my daughter again. You are something special." he said and smiled. " we always said you would make this family whole."

"Well thank you now I have to go and get ready for the concert tonight because Esme said shes going. And I think Edward is going to try to make me sing again." I sighed and smiled.

"We will see you later then." they smiled and I turned to leave.

Once I was walking the halls I wondered if Rosalie could let me borrow a red shirt so I walked up to the door. I knocked and walked in nothing thinking to wait for a answer, and gasped.

'What the hell is wrong with my hearing today. Like fuck Bella snap out of whatever your in and start listening first. Dumb ass' I thought to myself.

"God I am so sorry guys. Ill be leaving now." I would have been bright red if I was still a human.

I closed the door quickly and ran to my room and locked my door.

"Bella, why are you blushing?" Edward asked me.

God I'm blushing. Oh shit my power. Oh no I hope... oh fuck fuck fuck. "This is not good" I said to myself pacing back and forward. Fuck if my power is working on me too oh no not good, "Shit shit shit shit. This is so not good."

"Whats not good? Bella whats wrong?"

"Edward. I think I just found out that..." I trailed off. What if he didnt want this.

"Bella please tell me what your thinking, before I go mad." he said.

"I don't think your mother is the only one pregnant..." I Stated looking at the floor.

"What do you mean, love.?" he asked confused.

"Well...um ... I think your mother, sisters and me are pregnant." I said looking down at the floor. I started to cry. And I felt something ran down my face. Shit I am crying not just sobbing, oh god I am pregnant.

"Your... Pregnant?" he asked. I nodded

"Your... pregnant." he said this time not a question.

"Edward...I ...I am so sorry I didn't think my power were so strong that me have sex would allow me to get pregnant." I stated crying really loud now.

He was going to leave me again I knew it. He didn't want kids. Not with me anyways.

Next thing I knew he picked me up and was swinging me around our room. " Bella" I said. " Bella you just made me the happiest man alive. You have no idea. I love you so much please please please say you want this child just as much as I do. And want to be with me."he said smiling and kissing my face all over. I broke into a happy cry, tears of joy. "Please don't cry love." He said putting me back on my feet.

"I cant help it." I said smiling and tears running down my cheeks. " I thought you were going to leave me again because you didn't want the baby."

"Bella I wont ever leave you again." he said kissing my forehead.

"I know that know" I said. Putting my hands on his face and pulling him in to kiss me. Thank you god what did I ever do to get a man like this one.

Sorry short chapter. But I kinda have writers block on this story and I need to to think more about it...Ive been really busy with not be saved so I need help any ideas help me... Review please ill try to put the next chapter up sooner.


	10. dont kill me

**_okay im sorry you guys but i kinda have been really busy with just haveing a baby so ill try my hardest to update... please please bare with me i promise you that at least one story will be updated ... by the end of the week i sorry again and i love you all_ **

**_mych love_**

**_Shy_**


	11. vote

Hello i know i suck another authors note lol

okay so i have a poll and i would like you to vote what 2 storys

i should keep writing cause i have big big big writers block so i need to know what ones you

guys would all like me to keep writing because well lets just say i dont know what to write.

but i figure it out if you tell me which ones to write .

so go on my profile now and vote.

**_MUCH LOVE_**

**_SHY_**


	12. Sorry :

Hello

Yes thats right im still alive haha

I am so so so so so SORRY about the delay

but i dont have a computer right now that i can write on ....

i am waiting to get my new laptop so please if you can bare with me i will

try my best to get it as soon as i can ....

so i can update not just one but ALL of my stories :)

YAY ME!!!

Anywho Sorry again

Thanks

Shy

P.s Please Feel Free To Leave Hate Messages If U Must .... :)


End file.
